Kiss Symphony: Alive IV
Kiss Symphony: Alive IV is a 2003 live album from Kiss performing with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra (MSO). The arrangements were made by David Campbell, who also conducted the MSO. It is the group's fourth album in the Alive series and first release under Kiss Records and Sanctuary Records. The album featured three of the original members of Kiss (Peter Criss, Paul Stanley, and Gene Simmons). Ace Frehley once again left the band and the concert featured for the first time a replacement musician, Tommy Thayer, dressed as Ace Frehley's "Spaceman". Back in 2000, Kiss was to release the original Alive IV (Featuring the original re-united lineup) but, due to label politics and contracts, it was not to be. Even with the artwork being revealed1 and "Rock and Roll All Nite" (from Alive IV) being added to the Kiss Box Set, the album was shelved. The band then moved labels from Universal/Island to Sanctuary Music and they released Alive IV - Kiss Symphony. However the original Alive IV was indeed released when the band released the box set of all past Alive albums entitled Kiss Alive! 1975-2000 in 2006 . The album is not called Alive IV, but rather ALIVE: The Millennium Concert. The members of the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra who accompanied Kiss during this performance wore makeup that mimicked the band members. At the same time they also wore tuxedos. 10,000 limited numbered copies were released on vinyl in the United States. The live versions of Rock and Roll All Nite, God of Thunder and Lick it Up were featured on the soundtrack of Tony Hawks Underground. RIAA: Gold Track listing All tracks recorded at Etihad Stadium (formerly known as Telstra Dome) in Melbourne, Australia, on February 28, 2003. Act One: Kiss #"Deuce" (Gene Simmons) #"Strutter" (Paul Stanley, Simmons) #"Let Me Go, Rock 'n' Roll" (Stanley, Simmons) #"Lick It Up" (Vinnie Vincent, Stanley) #"Calling Dr. Love" (Simmons) #"Psycho Circus" (Stanley, Curtis Cuomo) Act Two: Kiss with The Melbourne Symphony Ensemble #"Beth" (Peter Criss, Stan Penridge, Bob Ezrin) #"Forever" (Stanley, Michael Bolton) #"Goin' Blind" (Simmons, Stephen Coronel) #"Sure Know Something" (Stanley, Vini Poncia) #"Shandi" (Stanley, Poncia) edit] Disc 2 Act Three: Kiss with The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra #"Detroit Rock City" (Stanley, Ezrin) #"King of the Night Time World" (Stanley, Ezrin, Kim Fowley, Mark Anthony) #"Do You Love Me?" (Stanley, Ezrin, Fowley) #"Shout It Out Loud" (Stanley, Simmons, Ezrin) #"God of Thunder" (Stanley) #"Love Gun" (Stanley) #"Black Diamond" (Stanley) #"Great Expectations" (Simmons, Ezrin) #*featuring the Australian Children's Choir #"I Was Made for Lovin' You" (Stanley, Desmond Child, Poncia) #"Rock and Roll All Nite" (Stanley, Simmons) Single-Disc Edition Act One: Kiss #"Deuce" (Simmons) #"Lick It Up" (Vincent, Stanley) #"Calling Dr. Love" (Simmons) Act Two: Kiss with The Melbourne Symphony Ensemble #"Beth" (Criss, Ezrin, Penridge) #"Goin' Blind" (Simmons, Coronel) #"Shandi" (Stanley, Poncia) Act Three: Kiss with The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra #"Detroit Rock City" (Stanley, Ezrin) #"King of the Night Time World" (Stanley, Ezrin, Fowley, Anthony) #"Do You Love Me?" (Stanley, Ezrin, Fowley) #"Shout It Out Loud" (Stanley, Simmons, Ezrin) #"God of Thunder" (Stanley) #"Love Gun" (Stanley) #"Black Diamond" (Stanley) #"Great Expectations" (Simmons, Ezrin) #*featuring the Australian Children's Choir #"Rock and Roll All Nite" (Stanley, Simmons) Bonus Track #"Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio?" (Joey Ramone) #*Originally recorded by The Ramones Personnel *Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar, lead vocals; acoustic guitar *Gene Simmons - bass, lead vocals; acoustic bass *Tommy Thayer - lead guitar, backing vocals; acoustic guitar *Peter Criss - drums, vocals with *The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra *Mark Opitz-Producer *Tony Wall-Engineer Category:Live Albums Category:Albums